Teddys Hard Bare Bottom Spanking
by CharlieHanks22
Summary: Amy had enough of Teddys lies


Teddy was now a free girl, she just graduated high school, and she had a summer job and was finally in a steady relationship. Teddy also had just discovered drinking… She became addicted to it; she would go to parties every night during the first month of summer and tell her mother she was sleeping at Ivy's house. One afternoon Teddy was getting ready to go out for the night, as she was putting on makeup, Teddy's mom knocked on the door and said "don't forget you have a dentist appointment at 8:30 tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up from Ivy's house." Teddy understood her and simply went on with doing her makeup, not really thinking about what her mom said. That night Teddy was out drinking at a friend's house. She had shot after shot of alcohol; before she passed out to go to sleep at her friend's house she set an alarm on her phone for 8. That way she could be home by 8:30. The next morning Teddy was woken up by her phone at 8 am, she was laying on a couch with 3 beer bottles on her, and she was missing an earring and had a massive hangover. She packed up her stuff and had her friend drive her home. They got to her house and Teddy said thanks for the fun night, Teddy stumbled into the house at 8:25. Amy was nowhere to be found. Teddy looked for her mom all around the house and then quit because she didn't know where she was. Teddy decided to go to her room and get some more sleep. Meanwhile it was now 8:40 and Amy had been sitting in her car in front of Ivy's house for 10 minutes waiting for Teddy to come out. She finally rang the doorbell and was greeted by Mary Lou; Amy said "Hey Mary is Teddy up yet? Were already 10 minutes late for her appointment." Mary was confused and said "Amy? Teddy hasn't been here since last week." Amy was stunned for a second and then said "Never mind I'm sorry gotta go" Amy got in her car and was furious not only was Teddy not at Ivy's house, she was also not going to get to this appointment now either. Amy decided she needed something special for this; she went to lowes and bought a 4 foot long wood rod that was about ¼ of an inch thick. Amy got home and went into the kitchen with this rod; she taped the first foot of it with duct tape. She then used the duct tape as a handle and swished the rod in the air; it was a homemade school cane. Amy decided that if Teddy lied to her about not sleeping at Ivy's for the past month, she would be getting a homemade cane on the bare bottom. Amy went upstairs with her cane and placed it in the corner of the hallway, she then busted in to Teddy's room, Teddy woke out of sleep and was shocked, she said "Hey mom where were you this morning?" Amy said "The better question is where were you?" Teddy said "I was at Ivy's house and then came home before 8:30 like you told me too" Amy said "I see, well let's just test your memory." Amy grabbed Teddy by the hair and dragged her out of her room and into the bathroom. Amy said "Get your pjs off right now." Teddy was scared now, she was wearing a one piece pj, she unzipped the front and stepped out of the purple pjs, to show her bare boobs, and her light blue thong. Amy grabbed some ivory soap and washed it, she then said to Teddy, heres whats going to happen. I'm going to wash your mouth out once, then im going to ask you a question, if you don't answer true fully I will keep soaping your mouth, if you answer right we will move on to your spanking." Teddy realized there was no win here, Amy grabbed Teddy's hair and said open your mouth, she stuck the ivory bar insides Teddy's mouth and moved it all around Teddy's mouth like she was cleaning dishes, after about 30 seconds she stopped and told Teddy to spit, Teddy had a gross look on her face. Amy said "first question, where were you last night?" Teddy said "I was at Ivy's" Amy knew it was a lie and stuck soap right back into Teddy's mouth, Teddy confessed after about 45 seconds of soaping. She said "I've been partying these past few nights and I was at a friend's" Amy said "Thank you, now follow me." Amy walked Teddy into Amy's bedroom. Teddy sat down as her 34C boobs jiggled. Amy left the room for a moment and came back with the homemade cane. Teddy was scared, "mom please don't use that thing on me." Amy slapped Teddy across the face and then turned Teddy around on the bed. Teddy's big bottom in the blue thong looked so perfect and round. Amy yanked down Teddy's thong exposing her tight pink pussy lips. Amy told Teddy to put her bottom out and hold still.

WHACK WHACK WHACK the cane welted Teddy's ass

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK Amy struck hard and left red lines

WHACK WHACK WHACK Teddy cried begging for her mom to stop

WHACK WHACK WHACK Amy said pull your butt cheeks apart. Teddy grabbed each cheek and spread them revealing her tight butthole. Amy turned the cane upwards and lined it up with Teddy's butthole.

WHACK WHACK WHACK 3 on Teddy's tight anus, Teddy yelled in pain.

WHACK WHACK WHACK 3 more on her butthole. Amy told Teddy to wait in that position while Amy went to get something. Teddy was crying and was scared of what her mom was gonna bring back. Amy walked back in the room and said "You're going to stand in the corner with these in you." She was holding anal beads. They were a foot long, each bead got bigger on the string until the final bead was the diameter of a half dollar coin. Teddy cried more and said "no mommy please ill never do this again." Amy said "Oh no missy I know your tricks." She then told Teddy to spit on the beads and suck them to lube them up. Amy put the beads in Teddy's mouth; Teddy sucked them, and was scared at how large they were. After 30 seconds Amy took them out of Teddy's mouth and walked to the back on Teddy. Amy said "Spread your cheeks" Teddy spread her butt cheeks again. Amy shoved the first bead into Teddy's anus, she then keep going, Teddy couldn't stay still as the larger ones began to go in. OWWW mom. Finally the last one was in. Teddy was in tears. All you could see what the ring that was used to pull on the beads, sticking out of Teddy's ass. Amy stood teddy up and put her in the corner with the beads. Amy said "Ill get those out in 30 minutes, you stay here and think about what you did young lady." Amy left the room and Teddy stood there naked with a welted ass and anal beads inside her.


End file.
